


To the Winner Goes the Spoils

by Chokuro



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud Strife - Freeform, CloudxReno, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, MxM - Freeform, One Shot, Reno - Freeform, Reno/Cloud, Reno/Cloud Strife - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, m/m - Freeform, renoxcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokuro/pseuds/Chokuro
Summary: One-Shot: Reno yet again running into Cloud and starting their usual dance of the blades. Only this time, it ends differently than expected.M/MReno x CloudGet ready for some smutty lovin'
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Enjoy my short little fic with these two. I had fun writing it. :D

“You again!” The voice came from the opposite end of the alley where a tall, red-haired man stood. He was lithe with a suit trimmed to his frame, and the front of his shirt button so far down it seemed irrelevant to have a shirt on in the first place. Yet, somehow, the red-head with his rat tail and sunglasses just pulled it off. In his own weird way.

Turning to the sound, the spiky-haired blond made eye contact with the source of the voice and a sound of bored disgust passed his lips. His hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword behind his head, blue eyes narrowing at the other. 

“Time to play.” He smirked and pulled out his baton, flicking his wrist so it extended all the way with a surge of electricity surrounding the end. “C’mon Cloudy. Show me whatcha got.”

“With pleasure.” He gripped the sword and pulled it over his shoulder in one smooth motion, pointing the end at the other. 

He chuckled, staring at him for a while before he took a step forward and swung the electric baton, clanging with Cloud’s sword and pushing toward him. Electricity flowed around the baton and the edge of the blade it pressed against. “Mm.” He leaned back and went for another hit on the other.

The dance between the two continued. Cloud landing blows which sent Reno to the other side of the alley, Reno hitting Cloud and sending him to his knees. It was the usual endless battle they seemed to have anytime they were in each other’s presence. IT was beyond frustrating. Someone always showed up to take REno away before they could truly end this madness. These battles were getting ridiculous. They were interesting. The sparring was nice, Cloud had to admit. It was almost refreshing to have an opponent on equal grounds as he was. Turks were definitely the definition of qualified when it came to fighting a Soldier. 

Swinging the large blade down, Reno’s baton greeted it with a heavy thud, followed by the force of Cloud pushing the other man against the brick wall. He forced the edge of the blade against the other’s neck, watching as his smirk grew. “You got an issue?” He asked, pushing closer only to stop when he realized there was something pressing against him and both of Reno’s hands and weapon were accounted for. A blond brow arched. “Are you …” His eyes glanced down for a split second, wanting confirmation but knowing it would make everything worse. “Hard?!” The question finally passed, surprise and disgust lacing the word.

“You aren’t?” Reno’s smirk grew and his hips gave a brief push into Cloud’s. 

“What?! Why--- NO!” The blond was definitely thrown off guard.

He grinned. “Winner gets top?” He asked as his face leaned closer to his, the blade that had been against his neck had dropped during their conversation.

“What?” Was all the soldier managed.

“Deal!” He wiggled his knee up between their forms and pushed the blond away.

Cloud stumbled back, dirt kicking into the air as his feet tumbled over the ground. His brows knitted together as he looked over at the redhead who was now charging at him with renewed vigor. “Shit.” He hissed, just barely getting his weapon up in time to block the baton. Though, he wasn’t paying enough attention to block Reno’s leg from smacking into his side, sending him tumbling to the side.

Reno lunged at the other, baton swinging in the air and smacking against Cloud’s forearm when he lifted it to guard himself. He smirked and pulled back for another hit, but Cloud’s feet were quick and he was able to sweep Reno’s feet out from under him, sending him to the ground. It was enough for Cloud to stand up and ready himself, the blade held with both hands in front of him, pointed at the redhead.

Reno looked up from the ground, a smirk to his lips. “I don’t go down that easy!” He called out, standing up and brushing off the front of his form. “Though, we can talk about that later.” He chuckled, his eyes traveling over the blond. “Might just go down anyway.” He ran at him again and their weapons twanged as they yet again made contact. Reno took a swing which forced the other to step back. With the blond backed up, he tilted the metal handle of the baton to grab the sunlight, twisting it until the light refracted off the metal and into Cloud’s eyes. 

“Agh!” Cloud yelled as the sun blinded him, hand lifting from his sword to shield his eyes, Reno took the opportunity to hit the sword and send it flying into the ground behind them, tip first, buried into the dirt.

Within a second, Reno pressed his body against Cloud’s, pushing his back against the wall behind them; his smirk permanently plastered to his lips at this point. “Looks like I won.”

“What?” Cloud bit out, eyes narrowed at the other. “You cheated.”

He shrugged. “Still won.” He kept his right hand pressing the length of the baton against the blond’s neck while his other hand slid down the front of his chest. “Winner gets top.” He reiterated.

“What?” Cloud managed the short word, yet again.

Ignoring the other’s confusion, Reno’s fingers found the way to the top of the merc's first belt buckle, deftly letting the leather out of the buckle and moving onto the second without pause. “Acting coy.” He chuckled and leaned down, nose pushing aside the top of his collar so his lips could gain access to the flesh beneath. His teeth grazed against the pale flesh and nipped before his lips wrapped around the muscle to nibble.

Cloud gasped, blue-green eyes widening at the attention to his neck. His hands pressed against the front of Reno’s chest, pushing him away, which only allowed the redhead more space to undo his last belt and tug open the front of his pants. Cloud’s hands quickly snapped on top of Reno’s to stop his from going any lower than they already were. 

“Ah-ah.” The Turk pulled back and his left hand grabbed Cloud’s wrists, pinning them above his head. His other hand pulled back and pressed a button on the baton, causing the length to retract so he could tuck it back into the pocket inside his jacket. “Don’t be a sore loser, Cloudy.” He lifted his eyes to his, locking their gaze. “Think I can’t feel ya?” He bucked his hips to emphasize what he was referring to, the action pulled another breath into Cloud’s lungs. He smirked. “Told ya so.” His right arm looped around Cloud’s lower back, pulling him up and pressing him against the wall, using his hips to hold the blond there. Once more, his fingers moved to push aside the buckles and his hand slid under the fabric, grazing along his hip and to his butt, giving him a firm squeeze.

“Reno.” He said between gritted teeth, his tone held spite for the other, though his eyes pleaded otherwise.

“Mm. Yer right.” He mumbled while his lips started nibbling along his chin to his ear. His tongue poked out to trace along the shell of his ear. “Lucky for you, I come prepared.” He pressed his hand holding Cloud’s wrists against the wall while his hips pushed into his, bracing the blond against the wall, while also allowing him to against him access to his hand. His hand slid between his shirt and jacket, fingers rummaging within the coat pocket before pulling out a travel-sized bottle of lube.

Cloud arched a brow. “Why do y-- Don’t answer that.” His question quickly changed upon realizing the answer would be worse than anything he could imagine.

He chuckled. “Good choice.” His lips clashed with his, tongue probing its way between their lips and claiming his while his hand picked up where before the interruption. Lubed up fingers expertly found their way into the blond, pushing in and getting a muffled moan from the merc as their lips continued to meld together.

Reno released the hold he had on the other’s wrists in favor of undoing his belt and releasing his arousal from the fabric confines. He pulled back from the kiss, tongue trailing over the blond’s. He looked down between their bodies, making sure he was moving in the right direction, as well as fulfilling his curiosity. A red eyebrow lifted upward. “Mm. At least the sword isn’t overcompensating for anythin’.” He chuckled.

“Gee, thanks.” He muttered, his newly-released arms dropped, wrapping loosely around his shoulders. When the man thrust forward into him, the grip around his shoulders tightened and a gasp filled his lungs. Blue eyes widened and reflexively his hips lifted, pulling away from the protruding muscle.

“Ah-ah.” Reno clicked his tongue as both his hands took a grip of the other’s hips and slowly lowered the other back down onto his length. He may be impatient, but he wasn’t cruel. Well. Not yet. He was sure the other could handle anything he threw his way, but it was no fun breaking his toy within the first five minutes of getting it. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Cloud hissed as he was forced back down, a deep moan rumbled through his chest. “Shit.” His fingers wrapped around the base of the ratty ponytail the man had, twisting the locks around his fingers for a stronger grip, causing the man’s head to tilt back in a quick jerk.

He smirked. “Kinky.” He gave a quick thrust into the other in return and pressed his back against the wall. He gripped the blond’s hips as he started a pumping rhythm into him. The grunts and moans of the men filled the air, not too different from ten minutes ago when they were throwing each other into the walls and trying to kill the other. Though, this was much more fun. Pretty close tie for Reno.

It seemed like seconds after Reno’s hand started to tug the hardened flesh between Cloud’s thighs that his body reacted. The buildup of his pent up frustrations and neglect were eager for release now that he was finally getting the attention his body yearned for. His head fell back, pressed to the brick wall behind him as his hips bucked into the redhead’s hand. Eyes closed, a cry of pleasure escaped from his lips as the final jerk of his hand sent him over the edge of his climax. He panted and his arms loosened around the other’s shoulders, releasing the grip he had on his hair.

“Not yet, kitten.” The redhead breathed out, nipping the side of his neck and his hips bucked abruptly into him, getting another glorious gasp from the blond. He pressed his lips against the side of his neck, returning to marking his flesh. 

Cloud moaned and his back arched, pressing their bodies closer together. His breaths came to him in quick bursts, panting to try and function while the Turk continued moving within him. “F-fuck!” He gripped his shoulders tightly once more.

Reno moaned into his neck, biting and nibbling while he moved, getting so very close, but not wanting to lose the moment. Not yet. Just a little more. Having the blond he’d been chasing for so long writhing under him was just glorious. A couple thrusts later and his hips gave one last abrupt push into the other as he released, a deep growl rumbling as his body convulsed with pleasure. 

Panting, the redhead slowly pulled out of the other, hands still gripping Cloud’s hips. He leaned forward and nipped at the side of his neck once more. With a chuckle, he gave another squeeze on his butt before he freed the legs he held. He took a half step back and started to adjust himself back into place.

Feet firmly back on the ground, and Cloud was still trembling. Shit. That. Fuck. He leaned against the wall for support, pulling his pants back to his hips as shaking fingers pulled at the buckles to fix his buckles. He looked to the side, not able to make eye contact with the other.

“Now, now.” Reno chuckled and reached forward to take his chin. “Ya know you had fun.” He pressed a kiss to his lips, the other suddenly stiff with the contact. He smirked. “You could’ve stopped me at any point.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed to a glare as he looked him in the eyes, lips parting to protest but quickly closing with a tightly-locked jaw. 

“Til next time.” The cocky redhead pressed his lips against the other’s, getting a response from the blond this time. Well. What do you know? He pulled back then turned to make his way out of the alley. “Later.” His hand lifted, waving as he walked away.


	2. CONTINUATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You said you wanted more??  
> I got your more!

SUPER INTENSE CHAPTER

Come check out the continuation if you're interested. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231261

Thank you all for supporting and reading! I appreciate it all :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I might make this into a more elaborate/mostly smut fic. I'm not decided yet. If you liked it and you would like to read more, please let me know!  
> Note: The smutty fic I'm planning would be more than Reno x Cloud. And have like 10% of a plot 90% me playing out fun scenes ;)
> 
> THANKS AGAIN!  
> Leave comments and love if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> **EDIT:**  
> I made a continuation:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231261


End file.
